Zoología según Suiseiseki
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suiseiseki se convierte en una estudiosa de la zoología, y es precisamente Hinaichigo la primera en descubrir qué es lo que ha descubierto en sus estudios. Oneshot.


**Advertencia: **No sé de dónde me salió esta idea, pero igual me pareció genial escribirla. Ahora queda de parte de ustedes opinar qué tal me quedó

**Zoología según Suiseiseki**

Hinaichigo iba en busca de sus juguetes para llevarlos a la sala y entretenerse un rato en vista de que se le habían acabado las crayolas (algún día tenía que pasar). Todo iba perfectamente normal en su paso hacia la habitación de Jun hasta que entró en él, y en ese momento encontró a cierta tercera Rozen Maiden sentada en la cama del humano escribiendo algo en una libreta, parecía bastante concentrada.

Hinaichigo: Suiseiseki, ¿qué estás haciendo-nano?- aquello fue suficiente para desencentrar a la muñeca jade.

Suiseiseki: ¿Eh? Oh, sólo eres tú, chibi-ichigo- se levanta sin soltar su libreta-. Casualmente estaba avanzando en la fase de desarrollo de mi último estudio- la muñeca fresa no entiende lo que quiso decir-. Estoy escribiendo mi propio libro científico que trata sobre la fauna de esta casa-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¿Fauna? ¿Qué cosa es eso? ¿Es acaso algo delicioso-nano?

Suiseiseki: Error, chibi-ichigo- niega divertida con un dedo y muestra jubilosa su "estudio"-. La fauna es la población animal, es decir que estoy estudiando las formas de vida que hay en esta casa que no sean plantas ni hongos-desu.

Hinaichigo: Ahora sí Hina ya entendió- aplaude muy contenta y continúa-. Arriba de la casa está durmiendo un gato, si quieres Hina te lo trae para que lo estudies-nano.

Suiseiseki: No creo que haga falta, y además me refiero a la fauna que hay dentro de la casa, no encima-desu- mira algo entretenida su libreta y vuelve a escribir algo en sus páginas-. Bueno, supongo que tú serás la primera testigo del estudio de las formas de vida que hay aquí-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y cómo vas a llamar el libro-nano?- eso no se lo había pensado aún la heterocroma.

Suiseiseki: Ummm... Tal vez podría llamarlo... ¡Ya sé-desu!- anota rápidamente su idea de título y lo muestra muy contenta- Se va a llamar _Principios elementales del estudio de la fauna en la casa de la familia Sakurada_. Creo que me he lucido con el título-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¡Qué bonito te quedó, Suiseiseki!- brinca feliz y mira el contenido del estudio de la castaña- ¿Qué cosas dicen aquí-nano?

Suiseiseki: Supongo que debo darte unas cuantas clases sobre mi trabajo científico, así que presta mucha atención-desu- carraspea un poco y empieza con sus estudios.

_Primera especie_

_Nombre científico: Shinkus telis bebedorum_

_Habitat: Cualquier sitio donde haya té y tazas de gran finura_

_Descripción: Suele ser imponente, pero rara vez recurre a la fuerza física para lograr lo que quiere_

_Territorialidad: Bastante_

_Capacidad física: Mucho más de lo que se piensa, pues casi nunca muestra su verdadero músculo_

_Objetivo en la vida: Atragantarse en té y pedirle un autógrafo a Kun-kun_

Hinaichigo: Esa especie es genial, hasta se parece a Shinku y todo-nano.

Suiseiseki: Es que la primera especie que estudié era Shinku, vaya que eres algo distraída para no darte cuenta-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y a quién más has estudiado-nano?- ambas muñecas se sientan en la cama de Jun antes de que la alemana continuara.

_Segunda especie_

_Nombre científico: Norium cocinae lentessys_

_Habitat: Esta especie destaca por ser toda una trotamundos, aunque tiene preferencias a la hora de alimentarse y dormir_

_Descripción: Usualmente es sumisa, pero a la hora de defender a sus congéneres puede ser una auténtica fiera que incluso una manada de leones no sería capaz de enfrentarla_

_Territorialidad: Prácticamente nula según estudios realizados por expertos naturalistas_

_Capacidad física: Básicamente es inagotable_

_Objetivo en la vida: Cocinar, cocinar y cocinar_

Hinaichigo: ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es Jun? Dile a Hina-nano- la castaña se da un facepalm al ver que la francesa tampoco reconoció a este espécimen.

Suiseiseki: Me refiero a Nori en esta ocasión, y aquí está la siguiente especie. Espero que esta vez sí la reconozcas-desu.

_Tercera especie_

_Nombre científico: Souseyseccys hermannys dessobedientum_

_Habitat: Pasa su vida en dos lugares fijos, pero no se descarta el encontrarla por ahí_

_Descripción: Le gusta estar en calma, pero si se le provoca se torna belicosa y es muy difícil calmar a la especie en cuestión_

_Territorialidad: Su forma de contrastar "amigos" y "enemigos" hace más o menos fácil predecir qué tanto lo puede ser_

_Capacidad física: No mucha, pero sabe desenvolverse si tiene armas_

_Objetivo en la vida: Ver la tele, tener siempre cara de seria y no hacer caso_

Hinaichigo: ¿Es Kanaria? Kanaria es difícil de convencer si quiere pelea-nano.

Suiseiseki: Me estaba refiriendo a Souseiseki, chibi-ichigo- se da un facepalm y da vuelta a la página de la libreta-. Aquí está la cuarta especie, a ver si adivinas quién es, chibi-ichigo. Ahí voy-desu.

_Cuarta especie_

_Nombre científico: Chybicchygum lloronnys inocentis_

_Habitat: Donde sea que haya crayolas, juegos y dulces_

_Descripción: Suele llorar por poco, pero a la vez es fácil de complacer si se le da un juguete que valga la pena_

_Territorialidad: Se podría decir que nula, de hecho se ha comprobado que puede ceder territorio de manera voluntaria_

_Capacidad física: Muy poca, pero su llanto puede derribar a un elefante a medio kilómetro de distancia_

_Objetivo en la vida: Llenar de flores pintajarreadas el mundo y comer dulces_

Hinaichigo: Esa especie se ve muy interesante ¿Quién es-nano?- la castaña se da un facepalm por tercera vez.

Suiseiseki: Esta eres tú chibi-ichigo- la francesa sonríe de oreja a oreja y brinca muy feliz.

Hinaichigo: ¡Síiii! ¡Hina está en el estudio! ¡Todo el mundo podrá leer de Hina-nano!

Suiseiseki: Ya, tranquila o no podré leer sobre el resto de las especies-desu- la muñeca menor regresa a su lugar y escucha con atención a la mayor.

_Quinta especie_

_Nombre científico: Chibbyningennis hikkikomorium lentessys_

_Habitat: Predomina su habitación_

_Descripción: No es muy inteligente ni muy maduro, pero siempre conviene tenerlo a favor_

_Territorialidad: Bastante, a veces al punto de realizar extraños bailes y gritos para marcar sus fronteras_

_Capacidad física: Muy descuidada, pero con mayor potencial del que se cree a primera vista_

_Objetivo en la vida: Reproducirse con su PC, o en su defecto con alguna muñeca_

Hinaichigo: ¿De verdad es Jun? ¿Qué es reproducirse-nano?

Suiseiseki: No te preocupes por ese detalle, chibi-ichigo, y sí es Jun. Esta vez has dado en el clavo-desu- la francesa celebra un rato y luego se vuelve a sentar.

_Sexta especie_

_Nombre científico: Suiseyseccys perfectum jadae_

_Habitat: No es muy fácil de complacer en cuanto a hogar, pero es adaptable_

_Descripción: Algún día logrará que el "desu" domine el mundo_

_Territorialidad: Sus lares se respetan, especialmente su sustento_

_Capacidad física: No se tienen datos fiables de ello, pero sus patadas son letales_

_Objetivo en la vida: Esclavizar a todos sus vecinos y familiares, aunque no sea demasiado sencillo algo así_

Hinaichigo: ¿Are? ¿Quién es esta vez-nano?- la alemana se da un facepalm por enésima vez en el día.

Suiseiseki: Esa soy yo, chibi-ichigo. Creí que dejé bastante obvia la descripción-desu.

La castaña prefiere dejar para después la lectura del resto de su "trabajo", opinión compartida por Hinaichigo porque ambas tenían hambre y Nori llamaba desde la cocina para comer.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ya voy, Norium coci... quiero decir Nori-desu!

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Hinaichigo: Suiseiseki. Suiseiseki- llamaba a la castaña que casi se había quedado dormida en la cama de Jun.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué quieres, chibi-chigo?- con mucha pereza se levanta y se frota un ojo.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere que le leas el resto de tu trabajo. Hina quiere saber más de lo que hiciste-nano.

La alemana se levanta y a paso lento se dirige a su maleta para sacar su trabajo. Hinaichigo se prepara antes de que la mayor tuviera que decirlo, y ahora ambas estaban sentadas en la cama del humano.

Hinaichigo: ¿Quién más sigue? A Hina le gusta adivinar quienes aparecen en tu trabajo-nano.

Suiseiseki: Muy bien, chibi-ichigo, espero que puedas adivinar esta especie-desu.

_Septima especie_

_Nombre científico: Karaniae chibychibys musicus_

_Habitat: Un mundo de fantasías y cosplays_

_Descripción: Es una gran aficionada al vuelo, los dulces, los vestidos, el ocio y a jugar a James Bond_

_Territorialidad: Ninguna, incluso llega a revelar su escondite a sus "enemigos". Tal vez sea alguna secuela por un golpe_

_Capacidad física: Es capaz de aguantar ocho horas continuas escondida tras los arbustos sin hacer nada más importante_

_Objetivo en la vida: Vivir la vida loca con cosplays y galletas, además de creer que enserio tiene dotes de estratega_

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina ya sabe, Hina ya sabe! ¡Esta es Kanaria! A ella le gusta la música y cree ser una genio-nano.

Suiseiseki: ¡Premio para la ganadora! Ya sabía yo que ni tú te confundirías si la dejaba tan obvia-desu- la alemana voltea nuevamente la página y continúa-. Aquí está la siguiente especie, está sí estará buena de descubrir-desu.

_Octava especie_

_Nombre científico: Barasuishus maximus jaqueccae_

_Hábitat__: No está claramente determinado, pero posiblemente no viva muy lejos de quienes ve como "presas"_

_Descripción: Su silente actitud y mal simulada hostilidad la hace peor que vivir un tiroteo en un ascensor_

_Territorialidad: No se puede determinar con claridad ese dato si no se conoce su habitat_

_Capacidad física: Es tan fuerte que es un fastidio tenerla cerca, pero no es imposible mantenerla a raya_

_Objetivo en la vida: Molestar y actuar amenazante para que sus "presas" se rindan sin pelear_

Hinaichigo: ¡Es Barasuishou, Hina sabe que es Barasuishou! La has incluido a ella también-nano.

Suiseiseki: Realmente puedo ver que estamos hablando el mismo idioma, chibi-ichigo. Va a ser un deleite leerte la siguiente especie-desu.

_Novena especie_

_Nombre científico: Suigintum leonidae muñespartta_

_Habitat: Le gustan los lugares fijos, pero nunca se queja si resulta ser un chiquero_

_Descripción: Esta especie es tan bravía que pensarás que te va a gritar "Esto es Esparta" y te lanzará de una patada al vacío_

_Territorialidad: No le gusta que la molesten en su hora de descanso ni cuando está comiendo o interactuando dentro de los sueños de la especie Shinkus telis bebedorum_

_Capacidad física: Es tan fuerte que es frustrante tenerla de enemiga, y además se piensa que sabe de artes marciales_

_Objetivo en la vida: Agarrarle la Rosa Mística a Shinkus telis bebedorum _(umm... eso no suena nada bien, lo tengo que corregir-desu)_, mejor dicho robarle la Rosa Mística y hacer que las demás especies esta noche cenen en el infierno_

Hinaichigo: Esa especie da mucho miedo, es como Suigintou cuando está muy enfadada-nano.

Suiseiseki: Es que sí es Suigintou, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Shinku está aquí para que le agarren... digo le traten de robar su Rosa Mística-desu- esa explicación no sirvió para tranquilizar a la muñeca fresa.

Hinaichigo: Aún así da miedo cuando Suigintou se enoja ¿Es que nunca va a venir de buen humor-nano?- se levanta de la cama y se estira un rato para luego recoger algunas crayolas nuevas para volver a dibujar, pero al llegar a la puerta se acuerda de algo- Suiseiseki, ¿porqué no estudias al gato del techo? Has estudiado a Souseiseki, Suigintou, Kanaria y Barasuishou, y ellas no viven aquí-nano.

La alemana se fastidia al recordar el pedido inicial de la francesa, pero de inmediato se le ocurre una genial idea para hacer su ficha de gato y a la vez molestar a su pequeña hermana. Busca rápidamente un lápiz y escribe a toda a velocidad algo que Hinaichigo no supo qué era. Ya una vez terminado el último apunte, Suiseiseki se vuelve a sentar en la cama de Jun y prepara su libreta, llamando el interés de la ojiverde.

Hinaichigo: ¡Wow! Hina quiere saber qué has descubierto del gato-nano.

_Décima especie_

_Nombre científico: Nekus pulgosus muñecofagorum_

_Hábitat__: En realidad vienen de las tinieblas, y esperan que sus víctimas acaben allí_

_Descripción: Son criaturas horribles. Las ratas de cañería y los cuervos comeojos son criaturas de cuentos de hadas en comparación_

_Territorialidad: Mucho, y más si se enfadan o tienen hambre_

_Capacidad física: Con sus garras puede cortar una pared grande de un sólo movimiento_

_Objetivo en la vida: Engañar muñecas indefensas para después devorarlas_

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué te ha parecido el estudio serio y equitativo que hice sobre los gatos? ¿Ahora te parecen lindos, chibi-ichigo? Yo creo que no-desu.

La francesa tarda diez segundos antes de explotar en llanto e irse de allí corriendo sin olvidar las crayolas. Suiseiseki mira una vez más su obra con gran satisfacción y la guarda en la maleta con delicadeza.

Suiseiseki: Ahora sí está listo mi trabajo. Ya quiero ver las caras de todos los humanos que lleguen a leer mi libro-desu- sonríe de manera malévola mientras cerraba la maleta y luego se va a la sala-. Estoy segura de que lloverán los premios para mí y las demás sentirán una gran envidia ¡Ha llegado la era de la gran Suiseiseki, la investigadora de jade-desu! Jijijijiji.

**Fin**

* * *

Si así fuesen los libros de biología créanme que hubiese elegido estudiar eso, pero lamentablemente la realidad no nos ofrece tales placeres. Esta perla de mi parte sale el día previo al capítulo de mi otro fic, pero no se preocupen, ya está listo y saldrá en su hora correcta.

Hasta otra, o mejor dicho hasta mañana


End file.
